


Somatic Struggle

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Healing Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking has only made things worse. Maybe it's time to try something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somatic Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Gadreel, written pre-mark of Cain. I just needed to comfort myself after all the fighting they did at that point.

It isn’t easy, the first time they’re in bed together after Sam has rid himself of Gadreel, but it’s much harder staying apart the way they have been. The first kiss is rough, enough that Sam winces at the crush of their lips. Dean has his hand fisted in Sam’s hair and pulls hard on it to maneuver him into place. Disgruntled, Sam threads his fingers through Dean’s much shorter locks and yanks his head back. Dean pants, eyes dark and studying Sam intensely. 

Sam leans forward again, brushing his lips just over Dean’s mouth and relishes in the catch in his brother’s breath. He does it again to tease, before nipping at Dean’s bottom lip. Before he knows it, Dean has jerked out of Sam’s grasp and is taking a step back. 

"Fuck you," Sam spits, suddenly furious and makes to leave until Dean grabs his arm, using his momentum to swing him towards the bed. Sam stumbles and another shove has him sprawling on the bed. "Dean-"

Dean climbs up on the bed, straddling Sam’s hips and bracing his arms on either side of Sam’s head. “Yes or no, Sam. Tell me. Right now,” Dean growls and his face is a riot of emotion. 

"Yes," Sam says shortly, unable to find the will to push his brother away. He leans up for another bruising kiss, allowing Dean to take control - at least, for now. They kiss and grind harshly, stripping clothes in moments they break for breath. Sam flips them so Dean is under him, and Dean rakes nails down his back in retaliation, causing him to hiss and arch. 

Sam traps Dean’s hands over his head with one hand and snakes the other between them to stroke his brother’s cock. Dean is glaring even as he groans, resentful at the turn of events but unwilling to let the contact go to regain the upperhand. “Gonna fuck you, Dean,” Sam murmurs against Dean’s ear and his brother’s hips thrust his cock up into Sam’s hand.

He chuckles and leans up to snatch the lube off the bedside. Dean’s expression is still defiant, even as he spreads his legs to accommodate Sam’s body.

Sam traces a lubed finger around Dean’s opening before pushing two in and - and his brother’s pained gasp catches his notice despite Dean’s attempt to smother it. Jesus, what the fuck are they  _doing?_  He almost pulls out and away, but Dean’s hand on his arm stops him.

"Sam," his brother rasps, and Sam looks up into Dean’s face. Dean looks angry, sort of, but it’s fading into a mix of fear and pain and desperation. So Sam leans down and gently pushes his fingers back in, starting up a rhythm as he kisses Dean firmly, but much more carefully than before. He preps his brother as they kiss, as Sam places bites and licks down the other man’s neck. 

Sam leans up just a little, guiding himself to Dean’s entrance and asking softly, “Dean?” His brother just nods, pulling him down for another kiss as Sam pushes in. Dean’s panting as he pulls away and his brow is tight with pain. Sam holds as still as possible, waiting for the moment Dean wraps his legs around Sam’s waist, urging him silently to move. 

They start slow, but it doesn’t take long for their thrusting to turn rough, bites and scratches scattered across their skin. Dean’s body tightens the closer he gets, his legs pull Sam closer, and he buries his face into Sam’s shoulder as he comes. Sam wraps arms around him, sinking teeth into Dean’s shoulder to muffle the cry when his orgasm hits. 

It isn’t until Sam’s heart slows a little that he catches the hitches in Dean’s breath. “Sammy, I’m sorry,” his brother’s voice weakly catches his ears and it hits him that Dean is crying. “I betrayed you, I lied to you again and I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve  _you-“_

Dean’s voice breaks on a sob, and Sam’s eyes are prickling with tears of his own. “I didn’t mean it,” he rasps. “I didn’t mean I wouldn’t save you, I didn’t mean I - Dean, I love you. I love you and I’m sorry.” 

Dean’s hands have come up to wrap around Sam’s shoulders as well, and they clutch each other close. Carefully, Sam shifts them to their sides, easing out of Dean. They stroke each other’s skin, run fingers over each other’s faces and eventually fall asleep. There is more to be said, more to heal, and more to over come, but for now … For now, its enough. 


End file.
